yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Пасхалки
Пасхалки - это отсылки к разным играм и аниме в Yandere Simulator, которые игрок может обнаружить. В пробных версиях игры Dev включил несколько пасхалок. Как правило, они добавляются в игру, когда у Dev'а не хватает времени, чтобы дописать игровой код. Пасхалки в игре достаточно обширная категория, туда входят: аксессуары для Яндере-чан, различные игровые режимы, небольшие сюрпризы в стартовом меню и т.д. В Финальной версии игры будут введены коды, позволяющие изменять внешний вид персонажей. Пасхальных режимов в игре 19, причесок - 45, а аксессуаров - 23. Пасхальные режимы Чтобы открыть меню пасхальных режимов, нужно нажать ".". ''' Вы можете нажать кнопку "M" или "D"для отключения музыки в: Punished Mode, Bancho Mode, Hateful Mode, Spooky Mode, Titan Mode, Galo Mode, 47 Mode, Bad Romance Mode, Cirno Mode, Falcon mode, Punch mode и Bad time mode. Вы не можете деактивировать моды пока не перезагрузите текущий день. На данный момент в игре присутствуют такие режимы: '''Punished mode. Активируется кнопкой "P" Этот режим является отсылкой на популярную игру Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Одежда у Яндере-чан становится рваной, на лице появляется повязка на правом глазу, шрам через левый глаз, трубка и шип на правой стороне лица. Также у Яндере-чан появляется коричневый "шарф". На правой руке появляется черная перчатка, а левая рука становится красной. Фоновая музыка: "Mike Oldfield – Nuclear." Venom_Snake.png|Веном Снэйк. PunishedMode.png|Punished Mode. Slender mode. Активируется кнопкой "Z". Эта пасхалка является отсылкой к игре "Slender man". Здравомыслие Яндере-чан понижается до минимума, руки и ноги удлиняются, форма становится черной, вместо хвостика появляются длинные волосы с челкой, закрывающей глаза, а кожа и глаза становятся белыми. Окружающая обстановка в школе становится такой же, как при низкой атмосфере. Как только Сенпай вас заметит, игра окончится. Так же в этом режиме можно повысить здравомыслие, нажав на кнопку "Ctrl" несколько раз. SlenderMode.png|Slender Mode. FriendlySlenderman.jpg|Слендер-мен Bancho mode. Активируется кнопкой "B". Этот режим - отсылка на униформу Мако Манкансёку из аниме Kill la Kill. В этом моде у Яндере-чан форма меняет цвет на черный. Руки девушки забинтованы, на голове кепка сержанта, а во рту зеленая травинка. Когда Яндере чан стоит, то ее поза меняется: Аяно складывает руки на груди и серьезно осматривается по сторонам. Фоновая музыка: "BafBaf! Sonna ni Moeru no ga...Suki Kai" - Iwasaki Taku." BanchoMode.png|Bancho Mode. MakoTwoStar.jpg|Униформа Мако. Hateful mode. Активируется кнопкой "H". Этот режим является отсылкой на игру "Hatred", где главный герой является антагонистом. Атмосфера станет темной и мрачной как в Slender mode. Школьная форма станет полностью черной. Кожа Яндере чан станет белой. Прическа поменяется на распущенные растрепанные волосы с длинной челкой закрывающей глаза. Уровень вменяемости Яндере-тян станет минимальным и если ее заметит Cенпай или учитель, то игра будет окончена. Но вы сможете это исправить: нужно просто посмеяться или просмотреть фотографии Cенпая. HatefulMode.png|Hateful Mode. AntagonistHatrred.jpg|Антагонист. Huntress mode. Активируется кнопкой '''Q' Этот мод является отсылкой на Самус из серии видеоигр Metroid.Яндере-чан будет одета в синий костюм, у нее будут светлые волосы и зеленые глаза и нее будет родинка под нижней губой. Samus eastereggmode.jpg|Huntress Mode. Samus_Aran.png|Самус Аран '''Spooky mode.' Активируется кнопкой "S". В этой пасхалке все модели девушек, кроме Соперницы-чан, Методиста, Медсестры и Яндере-чан, меняются на скелетов. В режиме Яндере-зрения подсвечиваются только прически учениц и учителей. Так как скелетов мужского и женского пола будет трудно отличить Дев не стал заменять парней на скелеты. Играет музыка "Spooky, Scary Skeletons" - Andrew Gold." SpookyMode.png|Spooky Mode. Cirno mode. Активируется кнопкой "C". Этот мод является отсылкой на фею Cirno из игры Touhou Project. У Яндере-чан появляются крылья из шести прозрачных кристаллов, голубая прическа с синим бантом и бело-голубая форма. Также фея встает на землю только когда тащит труп, протирает шваброй пол или макает ее в ведро. Если в этом режиме быстро зажимать ctrl, то Яндере-чан не будет смеяться, а будет стрелять ледяными кристаллами из рук. Этими кристаллами можно убить всех, кроме Соперницы-чан, Медсестры, Методиста и правонарушителей. (при этом вас никто не заподозрит). Фоновая музыка: "Cirno's Theme - Beloved Tomboyish Girl." CirnoModeNov.png|Cirno Mode. CirnoTouhou.jpg|Чирно из Touhou. Galo mode. Активируется кнопкой "G". В этом режиме у Яндере-чан появляется загорелая кожа, золотые браслеты. Солнечные очки и светлые волосы, похожие на ежиные колючки. При нажатии на ctrl поза Яндере-чан поменяется, но это затронет вашу репутацию. Этот режим является отсылкой на музыкальный клип Galo sengen. GaloModeNov.png|Galo Mode. GALOSENGEN.gif|Клип Galo Sengen. Titan mode. Активируется кнопкой "T". В этом моде все студенты становятся гигантских размеров и лишаются одежды. Расцветка формы Яндере-чан поменяется на коричневый, вместо синего. Если вы кого-то убьете до включения этого режима, то он останется прежних размеров, а если убить во включенном режиме, то трупы так и останутся большого размера. Так же если вы включите этот мод и убьете студента-гиганта, то ученики, которые это увидели, не смогут войти в школу и рассказать о случившимся учительнице. Этот мод является отсылкой на аниме Атака Титанов. Фоновая музыка: "Guren no Yumiya" - Linked Horizon." 2_21_2016_Titan_Skins.png|21 февраля, 2016. Новые скины титанов. TitanAnime.jpg|Титан из аниме Attack on Titan . DK mode. Активируется кнопкой "K". В этом моде у Яндере-чан, всех студентов (даже у Сенпая) и учителей появятся огромные руки и голова. Вы не сможете пользоваться камерой из-за огромной головы. Этот мод является отсылкой на чит в игре GoldenEye007 позволяющий сделать NPC такими же. Это единственный мод который можно комбинировать с другими.(DK расшифровывается как Donkey Kong) DKMode.png|DK Mode. DK and One Punch Mode.png|DK Mode смешанный с One Punch Mode. GoldenEyeDkMode.jpg|Персонаж из GoldenEye 007. 47 mode. Активируется кнопкой "L". Эта пасхалка является отсылкой на игру "Hitman". У Яндере-чан исчезают волосы, но появляется штрих-код на затылке. Форма Яндере-чан окрашивается в черный. Фоновая музыка: "Jasper Kid - Apocalypse." 47ModeNov.png|47 Mode. Agent47.jpg|Агент 47. X mode. Активируется кнопкой "X". Этот режим превращает Яндере-чан в / х / -Tan – талисман(маскот) 4chan's |x| Board. У девушки появятся радужные длинные гольфы, прическа как у Мидори из ранних версий. На левом глазу черная повязка. Одета Яндере чан в черный топ с белым черепом и черные трусы. Если нажать ctrl, то повязка поднимется, и под ней будет красный глаз. Также волосы станут такими же, как и в Slender mode и Hafeful mode. В этом моде можно менять прическу. XModeNov16.png|X Mode. XTan.png|X-Tan. Falcon mode. Активируется кнопкой "F". Этот режим превращает Яндере-чан в женскую версию Captian Falcon. У нее появляется синий костюм с желтыми сапогами, поясом с прикрепленным к нему пистолетом, а также оранжевый шлем с соколом и черной маской. Если Яндере-чан остановится, то она станет в боевую позу. В этом режиме можно бегать гораздо быстрее. Также, если вы нажмете ctrl, Яндере-чан остановится и, закричав "Yandere punch!" ударит кулаком. Это может убить толпу учеников за один удар. FalconMode.png|Falcon Mode. Dvsvsd.jpg|Удар Коконе. yanderepunch.gif|YANDERE PUNCH! CaptainFalcon.jpg|Капитан Фалкон. Punch mode. Активируется кнопкой "О". Этот режим является отсылкой на аниме "One Punch Man". Режим превращает Яндере-чан в главного героя этого аниме. У нее убирается прическа, появляется желтый костюм с красными перчатками и обувью и белый плащ. Играет опенинг из этого аниме. Если в этом режиме нажать ctrl, Яндере-чан будет бить кулаком. Этим кулаком можно убить ученика. PunchMode.png|Punch Mode. PunchModel.jpg|WIP модель. 2-15-16OnePunchingMidori.png|Удар Мидори. Saitama.png|Сайтама из One Punch Man. Bad time mode. Активируется кнопкой "U". Эта пасхалка - отсылка к персонажу Sans из игры "Undertale". Яндере-чан будет с белой кожей, черными глазами и лысой. Одета она будет в спортивный костюм с синей курткой и черными штанами. Стоять она будет, держа руки в карманах. Если в этом режиме нажать ctrl, за Яндере-чан появятся от одного до пяти (в зависимости от количества нажатий) Gaster Blaster (Бластеров Гастера), которые будут выстреливать белыми лучами, убивающими учеников. Если в этом режиме удерживать ctrl, перед героем будут вырастать кости, убивающие учеников. Если подойти к какому-то ученику и нажать кнопку "E", то можно будет управлять телом ученика. При использовании этих атак, левый глаз Яндере-чан будет загораться синим. BadTimeMode.png|Bad Time Mode. Sans.gif|Санс Cyborg Mode Активируется кнопкой "Y". Яндере-чан становится киборгом. В этом режиме можно поговорить с учителями, как с обычными студентами и даже похитить их. Еще можно поболтать с учителем физкультуры (только утром!). Во дворе появится Энергический Меч. Аяно будет бегать чуть быстрее, а если возьмёт меч, то за ним будет идти синий след. Если атаковать ученика энергическим мечом, то Аяно расчленит его. Можно убить учительниц. Нельзя убить лишь Соперницу-чан, Сенпая, Методистку, правонарушителей и Медсестру. Замечен один баг: иногда Аяно-киборг не может взобраться по лестнице. CyborgMode.png|1 мая, 2016. SlashesDude.png|1 мая, 2016. Naked mode. Активируется кнопкой "N". Этот режим снимает с Яндере-чан всю одежду. В меню пасхалок не отображается, хотя активировать его можно. NakedMode.png|Naked Mode. Bad Romance mode. Активируется кнопкой "J". За Яндере-чан появляется розово-белый робот, который будет летать за ней все время. В меню пасхалок нет, но активировать можно. Фоновая Музыка:' "Coda - Bloody Stream."' Безымянный-0.png|Робот спереди Безымянный-1.png|Робот сзади Long Skirt Mode. Активируется кнопкой "V". Юбка Яндере-чан становится длинной. В меню пасхалок нет, но активировать можно. Работает со всей формой. Так же в ранних версиях была пасхалка, которая заключалась в том, что когда Яндере-чан пробегала под вишневым деревом за школой и касалась девушки фантома, её униформа окрашивалась в красно-черный. YandereDev убрал ее потому, что многие жаловались на пасхалку, как на баг. LongSkirtMode.png|Long Skirt Mode. Ebola Mod Активируется кнопкой "E". Яндере-чан становится хуманизацией болезни Эбола. Как только она подходит к любому NPC, он умирает. Ebola_Chan_Ebola_Mode.jpg|Эбола-чан. 1 мая, 2016. EbolaChan.jpeg|Эбола-чан. Witch Mode Активируется кнопкой '''W.' Этот мод является отсылкой на Байонетту - главного протагониста серии игр Байонетта.Он не отображается в меню пасхалок.У Яндере-чан будет черный хвост, красные губы и черный костюм. Bayonettamode1.png|Witch Mode. Boissssss.png|Байонетта. Прически thumb|465x465px 'Чтобы сменить прическу, нажмите "H".' По умолчанию у Яндере-чан стоит хвостик, но вы можете его сменить на: # Хвостик с правой стороны. # Хвостик с левой стороны. # Два коротких хвостика. # Три коротких хвостика. # Два длинных хвостика. # Два закрученных хвостика. # Длинные волосы без челки (как у Мидори Гурин в ранних версиях игры). # Очень длинные волосы (те же что и выше, но длиннее). # Прическа Аянами Рей из аниме "Евангелион". # Прическа Юно Гасай из аниме "Дневник Будущего". # Прическа Корры из мультсериала "Аватар: Легенда о Корре". # Светлые волосы, похожие на колючки из японского видео Galo Sengen (это японский интернет мем). # Черные растрепанные волосы из режима «Ненависть». # Прическа Соперницы-чан. # Прическа Пиппи Осу. # Прическа Инфо-чан. # Короткие розовые волосы с ровной челкой на левом глазу. # Короткие розовые волосы с ровной челкой на оба глаза. # Короткие розовые волосы с закрученной челкой на оба глаза. # Короткие розовые волосы без челки. # Белый хвост. # Причёска как у Мидори Гурин из ранней версии, но коричневого цвета. # Светло-коричневые короткие волосы с пучком слева. # Волосы Методиста. # Длинные черные волосы. # Коричневая коса, перевязанная красной лентой. # Светлые кудрявые волосы. # Фиолетово-коричневая прическа "пикси". # Прическа Рюко Матой(Kill la Kill). # Зеленый хвостик. # Розово-фиолетовые длинные волосы. # Прическа Асакуры (Neon Genesis Evangelion) # Темно-фиолетовые торчащие волосы с длинным хвостиком и лотосом. # Розовые хвостики с белой челкой, убранные назад. # Розовые хвостики с белой челкой, находящиеся на передней части плеч. # Длинные каштановые волосы с цветочками. # Длинные красные волосы. # Немного грязно-розовые короткие волосы с синими клипсами. # Зеленые спирализованные хвостики, с розовыми концами и тремя пирсингами около рта. # Прическа Джун Тао (Шаман Кинг) # Рыжие волосы с короткими косичками. # Короткие колючие фиолетовые волосы. # Длинный серый хвост(причёска из Киборг Мода). # Черные волосы с фиолетовыми полосками. # Прическа вокалоида Хатсуне Мику. # Светло-русые волосы собранные в пучок # Прическа Мими Тачикавы из аниме Дигимон # Прическа Мими Тачикавы с розовой ковбойской шляпой. # Причёска Шинои Хиираги из аниме Последний Серафим. # Коричневые короткие волосы с зеленой шляпой,на которой красная полоса. # Прическа Мей Мисаки из аниме "Иная". # Прическа Агента 47 из серии игр "Hitman" (бритая голова со штрих кодом). Аксессуары 'Нажмите кнопку < и > для уменьшения или увеличения размера груди Яндере-чан.' BustCollageNov.png|Размер груди Яндере-чан Eyepatches-0.png|Аксессуары для глаз 'Нажмите клавишу Р и у Яндере чан могут появится: ' thumb|400px # Повязка на правый глаз. # Повязка на левый глаз. # Повязки на оба глаза. # Очки Инфо-чан. 'Нажмите кнопку О для добавления различных аксессуаров:' # Тост во рту. # Тостер во рту. # Bubble tea (Bubble tea frenzy).'' # Голубое мороженое во рту. # Кукла-вуду Сенпай на правом плече. # Дьявольские рога, крылья и хвост. # Полосатые панцу на голове (Скорей всего это является отсылкой на аниме "Shimoneta to Iu Gainen ga Sonzai Shinai na Sekai"). # Синий осьминог на голове. # Цилиндр, монокль, усы и трубка. Яндере-чан будет произносить разные фразы при нажатии ctrl. # Кусок мяса, прикрепленный ножом в голове. # Мексиканское сомбреро из чипсов с соусом. # Радужный бант Гифани из проводов разного цвета. Отсылка к мультсериалy "Gravity Falls". # Радужное пианино-обруч на голове. # Наушники из аниме "Super Sonico". # Красная кепка. # Усы и Кепка Марио (вместо М на кепке написано Y). # Кошачьи ушки. При нажатии ctrl Яндере-чан будет мяукать . # Большой черный бант. # Белые кошачьи ушки. # Красная заколка на хвост. # Заколка с чёрным кроликом. # Клоунский нос. # Цветок клоуна на левый глаз. # Лама на голове # Маска, которая меняет эмоции( чтобы поменять эмоцию, нужно нажимать на пробел) Студенты-пасхалки Feb8th2016MidoriImage.png|Мидори Гурин Student 14.png|Пиппи Осу Student 19.png|Куу Дере Student 20.png|Маи Вайфу Student 15-0.png|Рюто Иппонго # Пиппи Осу - основана на персонаже из фан-игры Osu! # Мидори Гурин - основана на Цуруе из аниме "Меланхолия Харухи Судзумии". # Рюто Иппонго - основан на "Рюта Иппонгу" из "Osu! Tatakae!''Ouendan". # Куу Дере - основана на Аянами Рей из аниме "Евангелион''". # Май Вайфу - основана на аниме-девушке мечты YandereDevа. Прочее * В драмкружке висят маски. Есть там и маска из Bad romance mode. В ранних версиях эти маски располагались слева от школы. * В одной из кладовых школы, есть пасхалка Undertale. В этой комнате лежит кусок сыра рядом с норой мыши. Появляется действие "Examine". При выполнении этого действия Яндере-чан говорит: "Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese... It fills you with determination." Это отсылка к одному из коридоров Undertale. * Когда Пиппи Осу и Рюто Иппонго играют на компьютерах, на их экран изображена Томоэ Мами из аниме "Девочка волшебница Мадока". * Если нажать "Examine" возле сыра, то в оккультном клубе у черепа на столе загорится синим правый глаз. Это отсылка к одному из персонажей Undertale скелету Сансу. * Если на втором этаже зайти в комнату Студенческого совета и подойти к единственному включённому ноутбуку, то там появится одна из учениц. Если дослушать её монолог до конца, то в конце вы услышите "You are going to have a bad time" (у тебя будут неприятности), что также является отсылкой к Сансу. Photo 3-1.png|Силуэт Томоэ Мами и её пистолеты Photo 1-1.png|Тот самый сыр Undertale_easter_egg_2.png|Комната хранения в которой лежит сыр Nhpgetf3vzhorw3ycf3t.png|Момент из игры Undertale Баги * Если студент-титан будет убит, он превратится в шар из частей тела и будет кататься по местности. YandereDev сказал, что этот баг слишком смешной, чтобы его исправлять. * Некоторые пасхальные режимы обрезают вид камеры. * Если в обновлении 15 ноября в Cirno mode вы будете ползти, а потом нажмете Shift и побежите, то у юбки пропадет передняя часть. * В DK mode нельзя вытирать кровь, потому, что как только вы берете швабру, она удлиняется и проходит сквозь пол. * Яндере-чан не может нормально держать оружие в Cirno mode. Оно будет летать в воздухе и проходить сквозь тело Яндере-чан. * Если студент-девушка стала свидетелем убийства, пока активирован Spooky mode, то в нижнем левом углу будет отображаться только её причёска. * Если вы убили кого-то кристаллами из Cirno mode, то у трупа будут открыты глаза. * При использовании модов Naked+Long skirt у Яндере-чан пропадают глаза, и униформа становится "поломанной". Категория:Геймплей Категория:Пасхалки